The instant variety of nectarine tree was discovered by me on my farms in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley), Calif., as a seedling of a cross of Red Free (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,385) nectarine, which was pollinated by Sparkling Red (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,314). The instand variety was selected for asexual reproduction because it demonstrated good commercial characteristics and because of its ripening date, which is five days before Late LeGrand (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,035), and is a further improvement on that variety in having fruit with smoother surface which is redder in color at picking time, has a better eating quality, is of large size, attractive, globose shape, and is distinguished by a sweet kernel. Also, the tree is more vigorous than the Late LeGrand.
As to the parent plants, the instant variety resembles Tom Grand in that they are both clingstone and similar in size and eating quality, but differs distinctly because the instant variety ripens about 20 days earlier and has a much redder color. The instant variety differs from Red Free in being a clingstone instead of a freestone and of larger size, and ripening about eight days later. It differs from Sparkling Red in being a clingstone instead of a freestone, and being less acidic and of larger size. I have compared the instant variety to Late LeGrand because of ripening time proximity, which makes it a market competitor to that variety.
The instant variety was propagated by me at the same location where it was discovered by asexually reproducing by budding and grafting, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects.